


Santa Baby

by EvanHarr98



Series: Christmas Specials [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Frottage, M/M, Santa Baby, Singing, Singing Grian, Songfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Grian has just put their children to bed and as he wanders through to the sitting room he finds Mumbo still dressed in his Santa outfit. The little gremlin decides to have some fun... I mean who wouldn't?(WARNING: This story contains smut}(This story is of my own creation, I do not ship the real people, only their personas. The song is not mine, however, I have edited the pronouns to match the character who's singing it.)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo
Series: Christmas Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is one of two Christmas songfics that I'm posting today :D 
> 
> Thank you all to everyone who has been reading my stories this year, it has honestly been such a blessing to have written for such an amazing community :D
> 
> I have felt welcomed and accepted as a part of the Hermitfan community and I honestly am so lucky! You're all amazing :D and I have decided that I will probably Ship Grumbo until the day I die... 
> 
> Anyway, here is a silly little Christmas fic. I have written both part one and part two, I will be posting part two straight after this, so if you haven't read it, check it out afterwards!
> 
> Part two isn't a sequel, however, it is a part of this two-part Christmas series.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado I hope you all enjoy these :D

Whispers of movement grazed against the glass of the windows as snowflakes slowly fell outside, their white drips reflected te light as they fell. Silence echoed through the room as Grian tucked each comforter in and pressed a soft kiss to Grumbot and his youngest son, Jrumbot. 

“Remember, Santa won’t come if you stay awake.” He warned with a kind smile. His two little bots nodded their heads emphatically.

“We promise, Papa.” Grumbot peeped out as he peeked from beneath his quilt. Grian gave a proud smile as he ruffled his son’s hair. 

“I know, darling.” He hummed as he stood from the wooden chair he’d set between the children’s beds. “And tomorrow, we’ll have loads of presents to open.” He reminded and in response, he earned a chorus of quiet cheers from the sleepy bots.

A chuckle rolled out as he nodded again and flicked the nightlight on before he slowly backed away and towards the door. “I love you.” He muttered as his hand tugged at the handle and he sidestepped out, leaving only half of his body in the bedroom. 

Both Jrumbot and Grumbot replied with loving declarations of their own and both yawned almost simultaneously. The adorable sight tugged a smile across Grian’s lips as he nodded once and then slipped from the room, silently tugging the door behind him. The wood gave an audible click as he shut it.

His footfalls were almost silent as he padded across the carpeted floor, the soft sounds that his steps did make were the only hint he gave as he rounded the corner and leant against the doorframe, peering into the sitting room.

The fire still roared beneath the mantle, its clicks and pops gave away that Mumbo had only just fed it a new log. The stereo sang out a familiar festive tune and the tree twinkled with the white lights that seemed synonymous with the snowfall that could be seen through the window still. 

Mumbo let out an exhausted huff as he reclined back against the sofa. Grian’s eyes trailed over his husband as arousal began to heat through his core. The man was an amazing father and every year he dressed in the same Santa garb that he had the year before.

A large woolly coat was wrapped around his torso, a cushion was stuffed underneath it to create the large rounded belly that all the depictions of Saint Nick gave, red slacks extended down his legs and were cut off by the large black boots that hung on the ends of his feet. 

A thick belt was tied around his middle and hanging from his chin was a curly false beard, his usual moustache had been painted white with the addition of talcum powder. Although the man didn’t appear conventionally attractive, dressed as he was, he most certainly was extremely sexy to Grian, especially after seeing the man bounce their excited children on one knee as he took their last-minute Christmas wishes.

The man was an exceptional father, a loving husband and Grian could attest that he was an attentive lover. 

Mumbo’s eyes flicked across the room and landed on the blond, as he took in his lover who leant against the wall, surveying him, a soft smile broke out across his face. Grian reciprocated the expression as he bounced his hip in time with the still crooning music and fluttered his lashes teasingly. 

“Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me.” He sang softly as he pushed away and padded slowly towards Mumbo. Said man’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden outburst of quiet song. 

Mumbo let out a chuckle as he rolled his eyes at the blond’s actions. “Gri, what are you doing? Did the kids go down okay?”

His questions were met with more singing as Grian sauntered towards him. “Been an awful good boy, Santa baby…” 

Grian’s eyes shone teasingly as he leant forward and gently curled Mumbo’s dyed white moustache between his fingers. “So hurry down the chimney tonight.” He finished the first verse as he slowly sank down to his knees and knelt between Mumbo’s legs. 

Grian stared up at his lover as his hands slowly stroked up from Mumbo’s ankles and to his thighs. A soft smile curled at the corner of his mouth as he gave a cheeky wink. 

“Santa baby, a 54 convertible too, light blue.”

At the sang request, his fingers began to lightly spider over the red material that covered Mumbo’s thighs. His touch was hard enough not to tickle but altogether soft enough to allude to something more enticing. 

Mumbo’s lips curled in his own smile as he reached out to the blond, but as he did, he received a gentle slap from Grian.

“I’ll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

As he continued to sing, Grian’s fingers curled around Mumbo’s belt as he slowly began to undo the leather strap from its brass clasp. With each movement, he sang again, although as he did, he kept eye contact. 

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed.”

His bright cerulean irises shone from under his sandy fringe as his lower lip was pushed out in a teasing pout. 

“Think of all the fellas I haven’t kissed.”

At that Grian let the half-open belt hang as he pushed up, ensuring his entire body brushed against the bulging pants beneath him. 

His soft action tugged an almost whispered moan from Mumbo as his cheeks reddened with a blush of arousal. Grian grinned directly into his eyes as he connected their lips in a peck before he slithered back down, deliberately rubbing his body against Mumbo once more.

“Next year I could be just as good… If you check out my Christmas list.”

Grian continued to sing as he finally pulled the belt free, he then began work on the buttons that held the red slacks together. Although, as he glanced back up to his aroused lover, he could hardly tell the difference in shade between the ruby jacket and Mumbo’s own ruddy cheeks. He grinned triumphantly at this.

“Santa baby, I want a yacht, and really that’s not a lot.”

His fingers hooked over the hem of Mumbo’s trousers, but he paused before tugging at them, his eyes flicked back up to Mumbo as he sang the next line of the song. 

“Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.” 

His arms stayed frozen as he stared at Mumbo, his lips curled in a teasing smile. He moved to tug at the slacks but stopped again as he continued to sing, all the while well aware of the mess he was reducing Mumbo to in his teasing process.

“Santa honey, one little thing I really need… The deed.”

He then slipped Mumbo’s trousers down, the taller man lifted his pelvis to allow Grian to tug them from underneath him but as he reached his mid-thigh, he paused again as he returned to singing.

“To a platinum mine, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Another wink and Grian finally pulled the trousers down to Mumbo’s knees, exposing the whitened skin of his thighs, adorned with a smattering of downy black hairs, his underwear was stretched and where the tip of Mumbo’s cock pushed at the material there was a dark patch, wet from his leaked precum. 

Grian’s teeth worried at his bottom lip as he stared at the meal that had been presented to him. It took the majority of his willpower to not simply throw all cares to the wind and begin suckling on Mumbo’s member. But he had started the teasing journey and he was damn sure that he wanted to finish it. So the blond held back as he continued to sing.

“Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques.”

Grian leant down and pressed feather-light kisses to the inside of each of Mumbo’s knees, all the while his eyes were focused on the man above him. His lips twitched in triumph as Mumbo gasped at the soft touches.

“Sign your x on the line, Santa cutie so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

He paused again then as he pushed up and moved to straddle the man, ensuring that his jean-cladded arse was firmly seated and touching Mumbo’s prominent bulge. He gave a satisfied smirk at the whimpered moan that it tugged from the man’s lips. 

“Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany’s”

Grian leant back then, his arms were wrapped around Mumbo’s neck for balance as he wriggled his hips, ensuring that Mumbo’s got enough attention to drive the man while, but also not enough so that he kept him firmly seated on that maddening precipice that Mumbo hung off so freely. “I really do believe in you.”

Beneath him, he could feel Mumbo’s thighs tightening in time with the guttural moan that growled from his chest.

His gaze seemed to twinkle prettily as he leant in again and held his face only inches from Mumbo’s his eyes were half-lidded as he grinned enticingly. “Lets see if you believe in me.”

At that, Grian then slowly slipped back down to his space between Mumbo’s legs, continuing to ensure that he scraped every inch of his body against the man. Mumbo’s arms reached out as he gave a whimpered moan, silently begging the man to come back. But Grian merely pawed his hands away as he continued to sing. 

“Santa baby, forgot to mention something, a ring.” 

As he said the last two words of the line, his hand reached out and his thumb and forefinger wrapped around Mumbo’s cock in a makeshift ring. His eyes flicked up to Mumbo as he squeezed once and then let go again. 

“I don’t mean on the phone. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight”

He pushed up to stand then, he peered down at the man beneath him. Mumbo appeared severely dishevelled, his beard now hung lopsided, his eyes were glassy and needy, his cheeks flushed with arousal, his trousers hung around his knees and a rather impressive erection could be seen, still hunkered down by the material that covered him.

Grian twisted on the balls of his feet as he hummed out the next line. “Hurry down the chimney tonight.” 

He stepped away, all the while swaying his hips enticingly, encouraging Mumbo to come and get him. He threw one last glance over his shoulder as he gave an innocent little giggle and whispered. “Hurry tonight.” With that, he turned the corner and disappeared from view. 

* * *

The room was filled with his heavy panting as Mumbo watched the space that Grian had once occupied. His cock positively ached, he needed to touch it, needed to let himself feel the pleasure that he so desperately wanted, but most of all he needed to have Grian.

His lips curled as he shook his head, chuckling challengingly to the empty room. If Grian wanted to play this game, then that was fine, but he was about to show him that Grian had definitely not been a good boy. 

“Good boys get gifts. Bad boys… Well, they need to be punished.” He hummed out before he kicked off his slacks and stood to follow the path that Grian had taken to their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to check out the other story, it will be titled: 'I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus'
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let me know your thoughts :D
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
